unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Polaris Entrance
__TOC__ Map description A small chain of rooms, four small and one big, at the middle, containing several crates. Not much can be said about this level. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 2x Incendiary. 1x EMP. Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Head into the next room and talk with the Axon scientist in here. He'll tell you that the Ghost Warriors came through looking for Dr. Meyer and that he had "hit the emergency locks on the umbilical doors". He reopens them for you. The next 2 rooms are empty. The next after that, though, has a Light and a Medium Ghost Warrior. Get close to the door, peeking out so the patrolling mercs will see you, and have your Shotgun or Flamethrower ready. Let them come at you, but the second the door starts to open, blast the enemy with an incendiary attack and dodge off to either side (in case the other Ghost Warrior fires at you from afar). Keep blasting them with incendiary attacks until they're dead. Move onto the next area. This is potentially a *very* dangerous area. It's a huge room with crates lined up, creating a grid of corridors. Once you open the door, back out again and try to get enemies to come to you. There are a Light and a Medium Ghost Warrior near the entrance that should be your first priority to take out. Once you get them, enter into the room again. If you look either left or right of the crate ahead of you you'll find yourself looking straight at a Drone Gun. With no mobile enemies around you should be able to take them out by repeatedly peeking out, firing and getting back behind the crate. Rush to the next room at the other side before taking any more damage. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks * The crates room has a number of useful powerups in it in alcoves in the left wall. In the left near the entry side of the room are 2 Incendiary Grenades, a Napalm Canister, a health pickup and an energy pickup. A little further up ahead is an additional health pickup. * Once you move a little further ahead a Heavy Ghost Warrior will notice you and start coming after you. Heavy mercs are nothing you haven't deal with before, but the crates make it difficult to fight outside of a very close range, where he can dissolve you in napalm fire. You have 2 options here. One is to take on the Heavy Ghost Warrior, in which case you should utilize wall-bouncing weapons to avoid a face-to-face conflict (Toxic Gas Grenades are perfect for this since they're so powerful against Heavy mercs). Then you can grab the powerups, move to the back of the room and pass through the door into the next part of the level. The other option is to lure the Heavy Ghost Warrior toward the rear and right of the room. Then rush to the left side, grab all the goodies, rush to the opposite side of the room from where you entered and exit *without* having to confront the Heavy merc. Trivia Gallery (15) Janus Outside Polaris - Unreal II External links and references See also